My Other Half
by xxAugustaxx
Summary: PSF. After being on his own for the past three and a half years, Michael finally returns to Roswell in search of answers as to where the others are. He quickly realizes things have changed greatly since Graduation night when he runs into Maria!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hi all! As previously mentioned, I've decided to re-write and add things to what I had already started on this fic. So the chapters I'm reposting are the same chapters just…. Much better! Feedback would be FANTASTIC! I'm trying real hard to finish it up and make it a great Candy fic!

**Disclaimer: **These are such pains in the butt. I'm only going to do one for this whole fic and you are currently reading it. I own nothing but the character of Savannah. Everything else is owned by the WB, Melinda Metz, Jason K, etc etc..

**Chapter 1**

Drumming his fingers on the steering wheel of his car, Michael Guerin tried to pretend like it was no big deal as he passed the large dusty green sign welcoming the people passing through to the most famous alien town around: Roswell, New Mexico. However, the only person he could fool was himself and that wasn't happening. Not in this lifetime at least. The crappy weather, buckets of rain coming down, was perfectly fitting for the occasion. Went along with the overall theme. Going back to Roswell was a big deal, a decision he had debated for months before finally deciding to toss caution into the wind and go back to the only place he had ever known as home. Four years ago, he and his friends had fled the small town, F.B.I close on their heels, their lives in danger. But now he was back, for better or worse.

The dark, broad desert stretched on around him as the rain continued to come down making for a peaceful ride if nothing else despite the inner turmoil going on side him as he made his way into town. It had been four years; four long years of being alone, not trusting anyone around him, worried at any moment he would be grabbed in the middle of the night by men in black suites and be whisked away to a fate far worse than he could imagine. Four years of not knowing if his friends had been taken or killed, if he was the only one left in the group. For being a self proclaimed loner his whole life, he had felt vulnerable the past few years being out in the world without his friends, or the woman who still held his heart, beside him. The irony was not lost on him.

His chest constricted, a familiar dull pain spread through his chest at the mere thought of Maria. She was the thing he had missed the most; over and over again, he replayed their final moments together, hating himself for leaving her like he did. He had gone over to her house to bid her farewell; they had all agreed out by the old pod chamber that it would be safer if they left Roswell quietly and separately so as they wouldn't be noticed by the ever watchful F.B.I. There was no way he could leave without saying goodbye to her, he knew indefinitely. They had spent the better part of the year separated, there was no way he could quietly leave town without saying goodbye to her and telling her just what she meant to him. However, after doing so he realized he couldn't make himself leave her just yet. They both knew it was possible that was the last time they would see one another. Knowing that, the two of them shared one final kiss, which lead to Maria leading him by the head into her bedroom for one final goodbye. He would forever remember the sad, crushed look on her face when he finally did leave that day after their lovemaking…

Lights from houses and businesses shone through the darkness as drove further into town, leaving the typical desert landscape in the rearview mirror. He took in the view around him, soaking in the sights and smells in the darkness around him as he shook the painful memories of Maria from his mind. Dwelling on what he had lost wasn't going to give him the answers he was in search of, he reminded himself as he forced himself to look at his surroundings.

A few minutes later, the building Michael had been heading towards came into view. Another part of Roswell that hadn't appeared to have changed much since he had last seen it, although clearly it was in desperate need of a new coat of paint on the outside. There were so many memories inside of that one building, it was almost weird to think it had been so long since he had seen it. He smile briefly as he pulled into a vacant parking spot and killing the car engine. For a moment he just sat there, letting it all sink in as the rain pounded down on the roof of the car. He was back, whether he wanted to be there or not he was. Sighing, Michael finally crawled out of his car, shutting the door behind him and ran over to front doors, his jacket up over his head to try and prevent getting completely drenched.

As he approached the glass front doors, he noticed the diner appeared empty inside despite the sign stating they were still open. Looking down at his watch, he realized it was later than he had realized. Hours on the road driving would do that to a person. Michael took a deep breath. If anyone knew where they were, Liz's parents would. Deciding to try his luck anyway, Michael pushed open a door, the bells above announcing his arrival. He took a few steps inside and stood there, taking in the familiar set up inside the Crashdown Café as he straightened his jacket back into place. A few things had been moved around or replaced but overall, the diner was still the same as it had been the last time he had been in there. The smell of burgers and fries assaulted his senses; as if on cue, his stomach grumbled, reminding him he hadn't eaten most of the day. He had been so focused on his destination, he hadn't wanted to stop.

Suddenly the door to the back swung open. "I'm sorry but we're-"

Michael grinned as Jeff Parker looked up from the papers he had in his hands, recognition quickly appearing in his features. Michael had always liked Liz's dad; he was the kind of hokey Max and Isabel's parents were, something about him made Michael feel welcome in the diner whenever he was there.

He nodded. "Hey Mr. Parker."

"Michael? Is that really you?" he asked, setting the papers down on the front counter. Jeff stood there staring at Michael for a moment, a big goofy smile on his face.

"The one and only," Michael said, a small smile on his lips. Yeah, definitely hokey.

"My god, it is you! How have you been?" he asked, walking over to Michael. The two shook hands and hugged despite Michael being half drenched from the rain coming down outside. At least there were some people around here who missed me, Michael thought to himself.

"I'm doing alright," Michael answered, not wanting to get into how the past few years had been. The danger, the uncertainty, the loneliness.

"Good! That's good. Come, take a seat," he said, motioning to a stool at the front counter.

"Thanks anyway Mr. Parker, I can't stay long. It's getting late and I still need to find a room to pay for," he explained. "Actually, I was wondering… you wouldn't happen to know where Liz, Max, or any of the others are…would you?" He felt himself hold in his breath, if Jeff didn't know where they were, he would have to continue his search for them and who knew how long that could take without an idea of where to start?

Jeff looked behind him, then back over to Michael. Michael could sense his hesitation and he suddenly wondered if he had just put himself and the others in grave danger by coming back and asking about them. Here goes, Michael thought, bracing himself for the worst. No turning back now.

"As a matter of fact; Max and Lizzie are now living in Santa Fe," he explained in a low voice, a smile on his face as he spoke. Michael felt the breath of air he had been holding in escape as a wave of relief coursed through him. It was almost too good to be true!

"They are?" he asked, unable to believe his luck. It was a relief to hear his best friend was only mere miles away from him, alive and well. All those nights of tossing and turning, horrible scenarios playing in his mind could now be put to rest.

"Yep. They've been there now for almost a year now," Jeff said. "I admit, I wish I saw more of them." He smiled. "But yeah, they're doing great, enjoying life as newlyweds. Mrs. Parker and I, we drive on out there ever so often; just to see how they're doing."

"Wait, Max and Liz are married!" he exclaimed, surprise evident in his voice. Not that the idea of the two of them marrying was a surprise, however, he always assumed he'd be around to see his best friend finally marry the girl he had been in love with since the third grade.

Mr. Parker laughed. "You sound like we all did when we first found out." He leaned against the counter, folding his arms across his chest. "Apparently they got married while on the road a little over a year ago." He sighed. "You know, I've accepted it, and I'm happy for them, but I still wish I would have been there to give my little girl away."

"You and me both," Michael said. He couldn't help but wonder what else he had missed out on in the three years they had been separated…

"Oh well, the past is past," Jeff said after a few moments of silence. He studied Michael. "Y'know, I'm awfully glad to se you back here, I've missed you all not being here, but I gotta ask… how long you planning on staying?"

Michael looked past Mr. Parker, taking a moment to think about it. Truthfully, he hadn't thought much about how long he had planned on staying. Roswell was a hot place for him, probably not the best place for him to set up shop in. Just because he hadn't seen or heard anything to let him know the F.B.I were still tracking them, didn't mean he should tempt fate by staying around for very long. "Not long, I hope. Just passing through to see if anyone knew anything…" he trailed off. Mr. Parker nodded, understanding in his eyes. Somehow, he must have been informed of all that was going on with the group.

"Just be careful," Mr. Parker warned.

Michael nodded. "I will." The two stood there for a moment, Michael's thoughts drifting to past memories and what to do with the info he now had. "Alright, well thank you Mr. Parker for your help. It was good seeing you again."

"You too." He smiled. Michael nodded before turning to head towards the front doors. Just as he was about to reach for the handle, a figure suddenly appeared in front of the door, holding an umbrella and hidden under a dark raincoat as they scrambled to get inside out of the rain.

"I got all the way down the road only to realize I forgot dinner in the back so I had to-" The hairs on Michael's neck stood up as he watched the person close up their umbrella and unbutton their raincoat. He's recognize that fast-talking female voice anywhere.

"I can't believe I almost forgot," Mr. Parker said, motioning to the woman, "Maria's living here in Roswell again. She's working here again, actually." Way to be informative, he thought. Unable to tear his gaze away, Michael stood in awe as Maria's beautiful face appeared out from under the overly large hood. He watched as Maria's eyes expanded in both shock and surprise when she realized who was standing in the diner with Jeff.

"Michael?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Maria stood there in shock as she stood face to face with the one person she never thought she'd see again. Unable to break her gaze, she allowed herself to get lost in his dark brown eyes; eyes that had haunted her every night in her sleep. Hands trembling, she reached out and put a hand on his chest. She needed to feel him, needed to be sure she wasn't just dreaming.

"Oh my god. I…" Unable to finish her sentence, Maria closed the space between them with one step and threw her arms around him. Tears began to fall down her cheeks, a thousand different emotions coursing through her all at once. All this time, they had all kept hope that Michael was alive and well, remaining hidden. They refused to think of the alternative…

"I uh, I need to finish these before morning, so.." Mr. Parker said, realizing the two needed a moment alone. "It was great seeing you again, Michael." Grabbing the papers off the counter, he disappeared into the back, leaving the two alone in the main room.

Finally Maria pulled away, needing to look at his face once more; afraid he would disappear at any moment. The two stood there in front of one another, their gazes locked onto one another. Where had he been all this time? Where had he been she needed him.. So many different question swirled around in Maria's head. She had dreamed of this day almost every day for the past four years; the day Michael would come back to her.

Noticing Maria's expression had grown a bit on the pale side, Michael motioned to the booth beside them. Maria looked down at the booth, then back at him. She stared at him for a few moments longer before making a move to take her raincoat off. The two sat across from one another, an awkward silence following suite.

"Where have you been all this time?' Maria asked finally. "And why haven't you tried to call?" Her voice seemed frail, sad and tired. His heart ached, knowing the pain he must have caused her.

"I uh, I've been living up in Montana the past year or so," Michael explained, hands clasped together in front of him. "Before that, I was driving around to different states, staying only long enough to make a few bucks, blending in with the tourists before continuing on.

"I left Roswell that night, thinking we'd all reunite down the road," he began. "Weeks went by and I couldn't find you guys. I tried to think of where you guys might have gone." He paused, remembering. "A few times I was so close…but never close enough." His looked past Maria, over towards the front door as the memories filled him. "Eventually I ran out of money and had to get a job; then a place to stay. Weeks turned into months, months turned into years…"

"I was worried about you, Michael. We all were. We thought…" her voice cracked, and she scolded herself for being so weak. "We thought the F.B.I had gotten a hold of you."

Michael gave her a small smile. "Funny, for awhile I thought that's what happened to you guys."

"I thought I had lost you, Michael," Maria said, looking deep into his eyes, her eyes filled with sadness. Michael reached over, putting his hand over her arm in attempt to comfort her.

As the two looked into one another eyes, they both felt the connection they once had shared. As if no time had passed between them; that they were sixteen again. Michael drank in the sight of her; he hadn't expected to see her, not in Roswell at least. By now, he expected her to be living in New York City, making her singing dreams come true as she had once desperately wanted.

"I don't get it, what'd you come back here?" he asked.

"I.." As if on cue, a loud obnoxious sound pierced the room, halting Maria's word before she could get them out.

"What the-" Michael began.

Maria looked down and quickly began to dig in her oversized purse. "My phone," she explained, finally pulling it out. Quickly glancing down at the caller I.D. Maria looked up at him. "I'm sorry, I-I have to get this." She gave him an apologetic smile before answering it. "Hello?" She looked over at Michael quickly, before averting her gaze back down to the table. "Yeah, I'll be right there. I was halfway down the road when I realized I forgot dinner." She began chewing on her lip. "I'm leaving in two minutes. Okay, bye." She put the phone back in her purse, then met Michael's curious gaze.

"I'm sorry. I have to get going," she said, wanting nothing more than to sit there with him and hear more about where he had been and what he had done in the years since she had last scene him. Unfortunately, she had other obligations that required her attention more. With a hand on her purse, Maria stood up, Michael mirroring her move. Walking over to the counter, she grabbed the large brown bag filled with the dinner she had forgotten to grab the first time she had left.

"Um, okay," he said, confused and unsure of what to say.

"Where are you staying? How long are you in town for?" she asked.

"The Tumbleweed Inn. Hopefully. I haven't checked in or anything. I drove straight here as soon as I got into town," Michael explained. "As far as me staying… I'm not planning on being here long, I don't want to risk…" he trailed off, not having to finish his sentence. Maria looked up at him, her expression still saddened.

She nodded. "Yeah. I know." She searched his face, trying to imprint his face in her brain. There was still so much she wanted to know, still so much she needed to tell him… And oh how she had missed him. There were days that she felt she couldn't go on another day. Days where she needed him so badly. So much time, so many questions. "Michael, I… please don't leave town right away, okay? We need to talk. I want to talk to you longer than what we were able to tonight before you leave again. Please just… stay until then?" She asked, a hint of desperation in her voice.

Michael nodded. "Of coarse."

Maria bit her lip, holding back the tears that were threatening to escape again. She couldn't cry, she had to keep it together. Nodding, Maria tugged her raincoat back on. Forcing herself, Maria walked over towards the door. Opening her umbrella, Maria stood with the door open, glancing back at Michael once more before disappearing out into the rain. "See ya around."

Running over to her car, a tear finally managed to escape. Not that it mattered, with it pouring out, it wasn't exactly noticeable. She stood in front of her car, Maria put the bag of food on the hood of her car and cursed as she dug around in her purse once more for the keys before she and the food got anymore wet.

"Maria!" Her head snapped up instantly, all thoughts of what she was doing abandoned. She watched as Michael ran towards her in the rain, getting soaked in the process.

"Michael, what-" she began. Before she was able to finish, Michael had reached her. Grabbing her arm with one hand and cupping her face with the other, he dipped his head, rain dripping off him onto her face as his lips came down and captured her own. Unable to deny her body's instincts, Maria folded into his embrace, dropping her umbrella as she wrapped her arms around him. Finally after a few moments, Michael broke off their kiss, breaking for air. Looking down at her as the two stood soaked in the rain, he said, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Maria said, in a breathless whisper before lifting her head up to meet his lips once more. For just a moment it was like nothing had happened and the two of them had never been apart. The feel of her lips against his felt all too familiar, normal even. Like this was how it was meant to be.

To Michael, it felt like home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Maria took a deep breath as she pulled into her mother's driveway. She had to get herself under control before she went in there; there was no way she could hide this, her mother would be able to tell something was up the minute she walked in. She was torn between feeling the shock of Michael returning after night after night of thinking the worst had become of him and wanting to replay their kiss in the rain over and over again. Her lips still tingled from their passionate kisses, her skin felt alive where he had touched her. There was no doubt about it, he still did things to her that no other man could ever come close to doing both mind, body and soul.

Their relationship had been a rough one, but she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. It broke her heart to watch him walk away into the unknown three years ago, unsure if she'd ever see him again. But now he was back, and that changed everything.

Deciding she was as calm as she could possibly make herself given the circumstances, Maria shut off the car, grabbed her purse, umbrella and the food, flipped her hood up and sprinted out of the car, over to the front door. Cursing the rain for being such an inconvenience, Maria shook off a bit under the porch before finally opening the door and disappearing inside.

"Knock knock, anyone here order some dinner?"

"Mommy!" Maria smiled as she heard little footsteps racing her way. Grinning from ear to ear, all worries disappeared as she set the wet bag down on the table and began taking her raincoat on before the little voice reached her.

"There's my baby girl!" Maria exclaimed as a little girl with long, untamed brown hair rounded the corner into the kitchen. Maria bent down, her arms wide open. The little girl broke into a fit of giggles as Maria wrapped her arms around her and lifted her up. This was the part of her day she looked forward to more than anything else. The one thing that made living back in Roswell alone and virtually broke all worth while. Savoring the fell of the little girl's warm body, Maria closed her eyes as she hugged her.

"You tooked so long, Mommy!" the little girl scolded, breaking away from her mother's embrace and looking up at her with a serious face.

Maria laughed. "I know baby, I'm sorry. Mommy left work and forgot our dinner. I had to go back and get it," she explained.

"We were getting worried," Amy Deluca said in a sing song voice as she joined the two of them in the kitchen, arms crossed over her chest.

Maria looked up at her mother and rolled her eyes. "When are you not worried, mom? Besides, I told you when you called I was on my way. And now here I am." Maria looked back at her daughter, ticking her stomach with her free hand. "Aren't I?" she asked her daughter, who was busy giggling.

"How was your day?" Amy asked, reaching up to the cupboard beside Maria. Grabbing plates for them all, Amy took a seat at the table, handing Maria two plates.

Maria put her daughter in the chair with the pink booster seat beside her before taking a seat of her own. "Oh, y'know, same ol' same ol'," she replied, grabbing a fry from the bag. Reaching back into the bag, Maria pulled out a cheeseburger and a container of tossed salad. Grabbing some carrots she had thrown in there, Maria placed them on her daughter's plate along with half a burger and a pickle.

"Enough about me, what did you guys do today?" Maria asked, looking from her mother to her daughter, eager to hear their days events. She smiled and listened as her daughter excitedly began to explain all the things she and her grandmother had done, from reading to arts and crafts to collecting some rocks outside before it really began raining. Maria felt proud listening to her little girl's happy chatter. She didn't have much, but at least she was able to give her a happy childhood; with the help of her mother of coarse. Without her mom, she didn't know where she would be. Which was why she had made the hard decision to return to Roswell after she had found out she was pregnant. She had been so scared, so alone and young. Unsure what to do or where to go. Finally, she decided to do the only thing she could do: Move back to Roswell and pray the F.B.I. were far enough away that she could somehow resume living there without tipping them off. With the help of her mother, Maria had been able to start a fresh new life back in the place she grew up in, along with the new life she had helped create. If only Michael had been there with them…

"Mama?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Maria looked over at her daughter and smiled. "I'm sorry sweetie, mommy had kind of a long day," she explained. "But I'm glad you had so much fun with Mema today." Reaching over, Maria stroked her daughter's cheek with her finger, looking at the big brown eyes looking back at her that were the same as the ones who sought out her heart once more earlier that evening. The thought of Michael made her heart ache.

"Maria, everything okay?" Amy asked, studying her daughter's face, searching for a hint. Maria looked over at her daughter's plate, realizing she had finished almost all that had been on her plate.

"Savanna, why don't you go get your stuff for mommy so we can get ready to go?" Maria asked, not wanting her daughter around to hear what she was going to tell her mother.

The little girl nodded. "Okay mommy." Reaching up, the little girl waited as Maria lifted her out of her seat and set her down on the floor. With that, she disappeared from the dining room in search of her things. Maria finished her last bite of salad before beginning to clean up their plates, needing to do something as she spoke.

"Maria, your scaring me. What's going on."

"Mom, it's not…" she began. Deciding to just get to the point, Maria said, "Michael's back."

Amy's mouth dropped open. "Michael? Michael's _here_. In Roswell!?" she asked, standing up from her seat at the table.

"Shhh!" Maria said, not wanting Savanna to hear any of their conversation. "Yes, here in Roswell. I ran into him at the diner when I went back to get the food," she explained. "That's partly why I was running late tonight."

"And?"

"And what?" Maria asked.

"Well, are you guys back together? Where in the hell has he been all this time? Does he know about-"

"No mom, he doesn't," Maria said, glancing over in the direction her daughter had disappeared off to. "And yes, I plan on telling him; I want Michael to hear it from me and not someone else." Sensing her mother was about to start another round of questions, Maria called out to her daughter. "Savanna sweetie, time to go home!"

"So where is he now?" Amy asked.

"Um, The Tumbleweed Inn, I think. I don't know," she replied quickly, anxious to get Savanna and get going home. She couldn't handle a million questions from her mother right now, not when she had so many of her own that needed answering.

"All ready mommy!" Savanna announced as she came running back to her mother, dragging the bag behind her. Maria smiled and took the bag for her as she got closer.

"Your such a good kid," Maria said, reaching down and ruffling the dark brown locks her daughter wore. "Give Mema kisses, tell her goodnight." Obediently, Savanna pranced over to Amy, giving her hugs and kisses goodbye. Maria grabbed Savanna's purple raincoat from the coat hanger by the door, holding it out to her as she skipped back to her mother's side. Maria looked over at her mother, who studied Maria with a concerned look. "Mom, it's okay. We're okay. So stop worrying."

"I don't want to see you hurt again," Amy said. "Or Savanna, for that matter. And what about the F.B.I? It's not safe for him to be here."

Maria forced a smile. "I'm not eighteen anymore mom. I can handle this." She reached down for her daughter's small hand.

She took a breath, hoping she was right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Two days later, Michael sat on the twin size bed in the room he had rented, aimless flipping through the limit channel selection on the small television set that had clearly seen better days. He was already beginning to feel restless from laying low, mostly staying in the small hotel room as he tried to plan his next move. The original plan was to make a stop in Roswell, get the information he needed then continue on his way I search of Max and the others. He never expected to find Maria living back there. What had happened to staying out of Roswell? Did the others know she was there?

And what come over him, running out and kissing her like that? Hugging was one thing but kissing like that… Did he cross a line? Was there even a line to cross? Was she seeing anyone? He hadn't seen a ring on her finger, but that didn't mean there wasn't someone in her life. The memory of her lips on his was enough to drive him mad; he hadn't been able to think of much else since he had last scene her the night before last. She hadn't changed much, although her hair was back to her trademark blond. He couldn't tell what length it was since she had had it pinned up in the back, but he figured it was about shoulder length. Her body seemed fuller than it had been the last time he had scene her, her appearance looking healthy despite the tired look on her face.

Michael glanced down at his watch. Time seemed to pass slower than he ever thought possible. He and Maria had parted ways agreeing they needed to talk before he left town, whenever they was going to be, however, they never exchanged numbers of any kind. How in the world was he going to get a hold of her? He didn't even know where she was living!

He really needed Max's number. He needed his best friend to talk to, to help him figure out what to do. Before falling asleep the night before, Michael had considered slipping back out of Roswell, after getting the information he had come for to begin with. Maria deserved better than what he could possibly offer her; he had proven that the night he had left her graduation night after the two had made love.

But then he realized he couldn't leave things like that between the two of them. What the two of them had had together might not have been easy at times, but he's never trade any of the time spent with her. And she may not know, but she was the most important person to him in the world. No. he couldn't leave her again like he had before.

He looked down at his watch.

"I bet her mom would know where she was staying," he said to himself, out loud. Hid mind went into plan mode. "That's it," he muttered, turning the small television off and hopping off the bed. He had waited long enough. He had to see her again.

"Okay, let's make a deal. You help me put these groceries away and I'll make us some lunch," Maria said as she set the paper bags down on the counter. The two of them had gotten up a little after nine that morning. It didn't take Maria long to realize he had to make a shopping trip sooner rather than later. After almost two hectic hours spent at the store, Maria was ready to make some lunch.

"Okay mommy!" Savanna said happily, standing on her tip toes to try and see over the table. Laughing, Marie bent down and scooped hr daughter up, placing her on a chair in order for her to reach. Savanna wasted no time reaching into the bag, tongue sticking out of the corner of her little mouth in concentration as she pulled out a box of macaroni and cheese. "Here," she said, handing her mother the box."

"Thank you," Maria said, taking the box and putting it in one of the cupboards to the right of their fridge. Their apartment was small but cozy, at least, that's what Maria liked to think. She had found an ad for a two bedroom apartment in the paper and was shocked to find one in her price range. Of coarse, when she was shown the place by the landlord, she knew why it was the price that it was. There was a lot of work that needed to be done, however, Maria couldn't see herself living with her mother forever. Sucking it up, Maria had decided to take the place. She liked decorating, she would just spruce the place up when she had the time and extra money. Two years later, the place had come a long way since they had first moved in when Savanna was a baby.

"'fwidge mommy!" Savanna instructed, holding up one of the four Snapple containers they had picked up.

Raspberry Snapple was her daughter's drink of choice; there was no doubt about it, she was her father's daughter. Smiling at the thought, Maria reached for the bottle, grabbing the others with her free hand. "Your such a great helper," Maria put them in the fridge before turning around and continued putting some of the boxed foods away.

A few minutes later, the two of them had finished putting the groceries in their proper places. They had a tiny kitchen, but Maria was able to fit quite a lot into the old cupboards if she needed to.

"Can we have girl cheese, mommy?" Savanna suggested as she sat in her booster seat at the table, her hands under her chin as she watched her mother. Maria couldn't help but smile at her daughters pronunciation of 'grilled cheese.' She had always called it that, even at her mother's house.

"Yes, we can have girl cheese for lunch," she said, smiling. "But we gotta eat an apple too, 'Kay?"

"Kay," Savanna said. Maria pulled the bread, cheese and butter out and began making their lunch. "Can I have Snapple with it?"

Maria laughed. "Sure." Content, Savanna reached over and grabbed the coloring book she had left on the table earlier along with the few crayons that were lying there. The little girl began to hum as she continued to color on the page she had been working on before they had left.

Just then there was a knock at the front door. Maria frowned, trying to think if she was to be expecting her mother to be dropping by. She couldn't imagine who else it would be except for her mother. She didn't usually get many visitors, due to her busy schedule of working and taking a class at the University of Roswell once a week on top of taking care of Savanna.

"Who's dat, mommy?" Savanna asked curiously, looking up from the coloring page she was working on.

Putting the spatula down on the counter, Maria wiped her hands on the dishtowel. "I dunno." Maria opened the door without thinking to look through the peep hole, something she did all too often and came face to face with the same dark eyes she encountered a few nights ago.

"Michael!" Maria croaked out when she opened her door, only to find Michael on the other side. Once again, he was able to catch her off guard. A habit she wasn't liking so much these days. She looked down and noticed he was holding a bouquet of flowers in front of him. Then she recalled their brief conversation, how she hadn't given him her address. So how did…"Wait, how did you know where I lived?"

Looking a little bashful, Michael rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "I uh, stopped by your mom's house. I figured she'd know where you were," he explained.

"My mother?" Maria asked, unable to believe he had stopped by her mothers. Oh god, hopefully her mother hadn't told him…

"Yeah," Michael said. "And uh, she hasn't changed much. She answered the door and told me if I hurt you again, well… she would inflict some pain upon me where it'd hurt the most."

Maria rolled her eyes, not surprised by what she was hearing.

"I uh, hope you don't mind. I didn't think to ask where you were staying when we ran into one another the other night."

"N-no, not at all," she said quickly. "I just didn't expect you is all." She could hear her daughter behind her, trying to be quiet and figure out who was at their door without being too obvious. She could feel her daughter's gaze upon her. She cursed to herself, if only she had told him when she saw him the other night!

"Is it a bad time?" he asked, sensing her habituation.

Maria bit her lip, something she usually did when she was nervous. She searched her mind in attempts of coming up with something to say, something that would allow her to prepare the situation a little better. She opened her mouth to speak just as she heard a small scream from behind her.

"Mommy. Mommy! Fire!" Savanna yelled from inside.

"Oh god!" Maria exclaimed, realizing she had forgotten she had the oven on with their lunch cooking. She ran over to the stove, Michael at her heels. Sure enough, the two sandwiches were nice and black and smoke was billowing from the pan along with flames flickering on the sides of the pan. She reached for the burner knob to turn it off, burning her wrist in the process. "Ow!" she yelped, quickly retracting her hand. Before she could reach down below to get her fire extinguisher, Michael waved his hand over the fire, using his powers to put it out.

"Mommy!" Savanna cried out, her voice filled with fright. Maria quickly raced over to her frightened daughter's side, scooping her up into her arms and cradling her close.

"You alright?" Michael asked. "I-" he stopped in mid sentence as he turned around and noticed for the first time, the little girl present in the room. He blinked, trying to figure out what he was seeing. Maria cradling a scared little girl. Maria's gaze found his as she rocked from side to side.

Savanna coughed. "Mommy, still smoke!"

Maria pulled her gaze away from Michael, to her daughter. "Why don't you go open up the windows in your room for me, okay?" Savanna looked over at the stove then over to Michael, then back to her mother. Maria had noticed her thumb had found her way to her mouth, something the little girl did only when she was scared or being shy.

"It's okay honey," Maria assured her. "See? No more fire." Savanna looked back over at the stove. "Can you help me open up some windows so the smoke will go away?" The little girl looked at her mother and nodded reluctantly. Michael watched as Maria gave the little girl one last squeeze before putting the girl down on the floor. The little girl looked over at Michael once more before disappearing out of the room.

Michael's gaze was locked in the direction the little girl had disappeared to, unable to wrap his mind round what had just happened. Maria had a child? _No, it wasn't possible_, he said to himself. When? Who? How had he not known? Finally he tore his gaze away and instead, looked over at Maria, confusion clearly in his features.

"Wh…" he began, his voice failing him. But he didn't need to ask, the resemblance between the little girl and Maria was undeniable. She had the same nose and mouth as Maria, and the same face shape as she. But her hair was darker, unlike Maria's, and her eyes… Michael felt as if his heart stopped beating in his chest as it hit him. The little girl looked as if she was around three or so, and while as he was never good in math he wasn't that bad. There was no way she could be anyone else's…

"Michael," Maria said, unsure of where to begin, how to start.

"Is she…" he began, already feeling at a loss for words as he looked once more in the direction the little girl disappeared in.

Maria swallowed and slowly nodded. "Yeah. She's yours."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"_She's yours."_

Michael stood, frozen in place as Maria's words echoed in his head. He blinked, feeling like he had suddenly stumbled into a dream of sorts. One minute he is on his own for the past few years, then he finally decided to return home only to run into Maria, then the next, he's being told he had a child.

He was a dad.

The little girl he had seen a few minutes ago was his and Maria's. The thought alone excited and terrified him at the same time. He and Maria had created a child together; a beautiful little girl.

He had a daughter!

"Please say something, Michael," Maria said worriedly when he didn't say anything after a few moments. "Michael?"

Finally he looked up and met her worried face. Swallowing the lump that had grown in his throat, Michael finally spoke. "Mine?" he heard himself ask, although he had no doubt in his mind that she was his. "H-how? I mean…" he trailed off, feeling at a loss for words.

Maria couldn't hold back a small smile despite their current situation. Crossing her arms over her chest, she said, "If I have to explain it to you-"

"No, no. I know that," he said quickly. "I just can't believe she's…" Michael's head was spinning from the news. Never would he have guessed that that night he and Maria had spent together had resulted in another life. He had been away for four years and during that time Mac and Liz had married while Maria had given birth to their daughter. Man, he had missed a lot.

"Maybe we should go sit in the living room?" Maria suggested.

"Good idea," Michael said. He then followed Maria into the small living room that adjoined with the kitchen, the world around him spinning. There were thousands of thoughts going through Michael's mind all at once and he was powerless to calm them. He took a seat on the couch, Maria taking a seat beside him. In an attempt to ease the tension, Michael rubbed the area between his eyes, feeling the tension building there the most.

Finally he looked up at Maria. "W-When did you find out?"

"I found out I was pregnant after being on the road a few months. At first, I thought it was because we were on the road and we were all stressed out. Then one day while I was washing up, I looked down and there was this little glowing handprint coming from the inside of my stomach," she explained, smiling at the memory. "I knew then and there I was carrying your child."

"Wait, is she… I mean, does she have powers?" he asked quickly. He remembered when Tess had returned to earth with Max's child, they had all assumed Zan was a hybrid, half human, half alien. However, it out he had been 'completely human' as Tess had explained. But what if something was different? What if his and Maria's child was a hybrid like himself?

"No. Not yet at least," she answered. "I mean, I'm still hesitant to bring her to the doctors sometimes, worried that during one of their tests, they'll find something." There was a pause between the two. Maria could hear Savanna in her room, jabbering away to herself, clearly over the events of the fire. "I was really scared. Being on the road, away from home, and finding out I was pregnant," Maria admitted. "I mean, we were running from the F.B.I and here I was, carrying a child that could endanger us all." She looked down at her lap for a moment.

"How long did you stay on the road after you found out you were pregnant?" Michael asked.

"Not long. I mean I knew as soon as I found out I was pregnant that I was keeping the baby. We talked about it, Max, Liz, Isabel, Kyle and I, and I finally decided to go back home.

"I stayed with my mom, working in a few places in town, till I had the baby. A few moths later, I began working at the Crashdown Café again then finally found this place," she explained. "She was born February thirteenth," Maria told him. "She was my early Valentine's day present."

He looked at her, feeling pride and love for her. To have gone through it all alone, without anyone but her mother to help her. He pictured the little girl he had seen only briefly a few moments earlier, trying to connect the wires in his head that she was half of him. The three of them, they were a family. Michael, Maria and…

"What's her name?" he asked, his voice cracking.

Maria smiled. "Savanna. Savanna Elizabeth Guerin." A small smile crept onto his face at the sound of his last name. "We were passing through Savanna, Georgia when I found out I was pregnant. I thought it was a sign to name her that, so I did." She shrugged.

Michael sat there, feeling at a loss for all the things he had missed. All the things he should have been beside her for. He had always told himself she was in New York, working on her singing career and living a good life. Not this. A dull ache began to spread in his stomach. He felt like he had let her down, and put her through so much…

"Maria…" he began. "I'm so sorry for not being there. If I had known…" he trailed off, feeling a sudden lump in his throat. There was so much he had missed already, so much time that had passed… He knew what it was like growing up without parents. Here is own daughter was, growing up without her father.

"I know," she assured him, putting her hand over his. "Michael, I don't blame you, or resent you for anything. I-" Just then, Savanna walked into the room, hugging her stuffed teddy bear, her thumb in her mouth. Something she only did when she was upset or shy.

"Hey sweetie," Maria said as Savanna walked over to her,

"Mommy, who s'at?" she asked, whispering into Maria's ear as best as she could. Maria looked up at Michael, his presence obviously peaking Savanna's curiosity.

"Baby, I want you to meet someone," she said, knowing this very important moment couldn't be held off any longer. "C'mere," she said softly as she picked her daughter up and placed her on her lap.

"Savanna, this man is your daddy. Can you say hi?" she said. Savanna sat there on Maria's lap, studying Michael with her big brown eyes.

Savanna hadn't really asked much about where her daddy was yet, mainly because Maria had always shown her pictures of him practically since she was born and talked of Michael every so often. She didn't want Michael to be a stranger in their daughters life. She had always kept hope alive that he was okay, that he was living somewhere happy and healthy.

"Hi there," Michael managed to say, his voice chocked with emotions as he looked at the beautiful little girl in front of him that he had helped create.

"Daddy?" she asked curiously, probably wondering where he had been and why he was suddenly there. She had asked about where her 'daddy' was months before, after spending the afternoon at a friends house. That was the first time she had out and asked about where he was.

Michael felt the muscles in his throat tighten as he grew dangerously close to tears. Never in his life had he ever expected to be called that, until now that is.

"Yeah, I'm your dad," Michael assured her, trying as hard as he could to keep his emotions under control. He wanted to put his arms around the little girl and never let go. But that'd probably scare her, he thought, quickly deciding not to.

Maria looked up at Michael, noticing the unshed tears threatening to escape. Poor guy, Maria thought. She didn't want to scare him away by overwhelming him too much in one day. They had plenty of time to catch up on the time he had missed out on.

"You know what would make me really happy? If you colored me a beautiful picture," Maria said to Savanna. Savanna's eyes light up at the mention of coloring. She loved coloring.

"Okay," she said, grabbing her teddy bear as she slid off her mother's lap and ran off into the other room.

As soon as Savanna disappeared out of the room, Michael stood up and quickly brushed away the tears in his eyes. Maria waited a second before standing up and walking over towards him.

"Michael?" she asked, reaching out and resting her hand on his shoulder. He slowly turned around, back towards her.

"She's so beautiful," he whispered, looking up at her. "I can't believe she's mine….ours."

"I know," she admitted. "But she is." She paused. "And you shouldn't feel guilty about not seeing her 'till now," she added, knowing he was feeling guilty. It amazed her that even after not seeing him for four years, she still seemed to know him like no one else.

"I just feel bad for not being there for you when you were going through all this," he said. "I missed seeing her be born, her first steps, her first word.-"

"Daddy," Maria said simply. "That was her first word."

Michael couldn't help but smile, despite the strong urge to break down and let all his emotions out. Another part of him wanted to grab Maria and kiss her senseless, and thank her for giving him such a gift. But he didn't act upon any of those feelings.

Suddenly feeling the need to be on his own to figure things out, Michael said, "I-I gotta go."

Maria looked at him confused, but Michael continued before she could speak.

"It's not you, I just gotta be alone right now. Figure all this out," he explained. He looked down at Maria's soft features, feeing an overwhelming urge to run his hands through her hair. He shook of the feeling and glanced in the direction Savanna disappeared. Maria nodded, silently following him back to the front door.

"Tell her…" he began, his hand on the doorknob. He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, unsure of what he wanted her to tell Savanna. "I don't know. I'll be back later," he promised before disappearing out the front door.

Maria stood there, feeling overwhelmed with the events of the past hour or so herself. The past few days more precise. How do you deal with the love of your life, who happens to be the father of your daughter, coming back into your life after four years without hearing a word from him?

Maria sighed, as she walked back into the living room and plopped down on the old beat up couch she and Michael had been sitting on moments before. She knew Michael would be back; it wasn't like him to walk out on his responsibilities.

She just needed to rest for the next round of uncertainties bound to come her way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took me so long to get it up online. I've had one computer and internet problem after the other (starting since before Christmastime!) Anyhow… No promises when I'll get the next chapter up; I'm really struggling to write it at the moment. Total, full on writers block  Suggestions on what you'd like to see happen? Let me know, I'm open to suggestions!

Maria paced around her small bedroom floor, phone in hand as she listened to the ringing sound on the other end. It had been almost a week since Michael had stopped in unexpectedly and she had told him about their daughter and while as she felt relieved to finally have told him abut her, she was also feeling a bit nervous for some reason she couldn't quite put her finger on. She was almost certain he was still in town, she didn't think he'd simply leave again without telling her. Not after he knew about their daughter. She had to remind herself that this was Michael she was talking about, whenever something big came up he needed time to himself to digest it, plan his next course of action.

"Hello?"

"He's here!" Maria blurted, unable to keep it under wraps any longer. The downside to your best friend living in a different town was that it wasn't as convenient to see them when you needed a shoulder to lean on. However, there was always the weekly phone call… "I've been wanting to call you, but then I had class and a ton of homework and-"

"Maria, slow down. Your saying Michael is there with you? In Roswell?"

"Not here with me like here in my apartment, but yeah. He's here in Roswell," Maria explained. She heard rustling on the phone then Liz talking to someone, presumably Max about Michael being back in Roswell.

"Maria?" Max's deep voice came on the line.

"Oh,. Hey Max."

"Michael's there in Roswell?" he asked, apparently not into small talk. By the sound of his tone, it almost seemed like the old Max she had always known. The leader. The worrier. However, there was no mistaking the excitement in his voice as he spoke.

"He is. I ran into him earlier last week at the diner," she told him.

"Is he… did he look..."

"He's fine," she assured him. "At least, from what I could see."

She could hear Max sigh in relief on the other end of the line. "What's he doing back there? Roswell is the last place Michael should be relocating to, what in the world is he thinking?" Again with the commander voice. She was starting to have trouble keeping up with his concerned voice and his take-charge voice.

"I-I don't know, I guess he came back to try and find us. He must have figured Liz's parents would know where you guys were," she explained. She could hear more rustling sounds from the other end before Liz's voice came back on the line.

"I'm sorry Maria, you know how worried Max has been. How worried we all have been about Michael," she said.

"Oh, believe me, I know," Maria said. "I told him about Savanna," she added, twirling the phone cord.

"What'd he say?" Liz asked excitedly. "Was he surprised?"

"Oh yeah. I thought he was going to pass out," Maria said. "I had run into him a few days before, but I didn't say anything because I didn't feel it was the right time, y'know? So here I am, making lunch for 'Vanna and I when who cones knocking on my door out of the blue?"

"No way!"

"Oh yeah. So I pretty much had to tell him about it, right there. Of coarse after he put out the fire that erupted from our ancient stove and the sandwiches I was in the middle of making…"

"So are you guys getting back together?" Liz asked. Maria paused. Now that he was back, did that mean the two of them were going to get back together? They never officially called it quits, although they never made it official either way. That was never their style. But things were different now. They had a little girl to think about.

"I don't know where that leaves us," she said honestly.

~*~

Walking up the narrow path, Michael looked around at the dusty desert surroundings around him. He had wanted to drive out there all day, but he decided it was better to wait until nightfall before driving out to the desert. He hadn't come up against any problems so far while in town, but he wasn't about to take any chances and bring attention his way, especially with Maria and their daughter living there.

The thought alone of the little girl made his chest ache. Ever since leaving Maria's apartment the week before, he had thought of nothing other than the fact that while he was away, drifting around aimlessly he had become a father. The notion was still foreign to him, even though it was all he was able to think about. It was as if his mind refused to connect the dots and accept it. There had been so much he had missed, so many things he should have been there for and wasn't. He hadn't ever thought much about having children, but he had always sworn that if it were to happen, he would be there for his children and give them everything he hadn't had. If Hank had taught him anything about being a father it was that any way was better than the way he was raised.

Along with his daughter, Michael's thoughts constantly circled the topic of the woman who gave him the sweet little girl with big brown eyes. How could he not? She was the one woman he had ever let close enough to love and be loved back in equal measures. He stayed when given the chance to return home for her. Time and time again he put her needs before his own. There wasn't a thing he wouldn't do for her. Living the past few years without knowing where she was or how she was doing near about killed him. That was all in the past now, he reminded himself.

Pulling his thoughts back to the task at hand, Michael stood in front of the opening to the cave. Lifting his right hand up, he placed it on the cool rock wall. A faint glow appeared under his hand and a moment later, the door opened up. He glanced one last time behind him into the dark desert before walking in, the door closing behind him. His footsteps echoed around him as he slowly walked into the cave, the place he Max and Isabel had been 'born'. The only place that had given them a connection to the other side of them. He walked over to the now shriveled and cobwebbed filled pods, softly touching the one he had come out of.

For so long, he had wanted to go back home. Their real home. He had never had a reason for staying around other than Max and Isabel. Until he had met Maria. Everything had changed for him after he had begun to pay attention to the weird blonde that was always with Liz Parker. Once the two stopped denying their mutual attraction, Michael had tried as hard as he could to keep a distance between them; he was a soldier, he had a destiny already planned out, he couldn't allow himself to be tied down. He had to be able to leave when the time came. When that time finally did come, he was surprised when the thought of leaving Maria left him with an ache in his chest so strong, it almost brought him to tears. Somehow, somewhere along the line, Maria had become something so much more than he could have ever thought possible. So at the last minute, Michael had decided to stay. After all those years of wanting nothing more than to go back to his real home, he had decided to stay for Maria. He had never regretted his decision.

All he had ever wanted was to feel like he belonged. To be part of a family filled with love and acceptance. He could now have that, with Maria and their daughter. In the blink of an eye he had gone from having nothing to having everything.

He needed some time to himself to let it all sink in, but he now knew what he wanted and what he was going to do about it.


End file.
